


Your Lover

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Wish I Was Your Lover by Enrique Iglesias<br/>Subject: Teal'c and Sam Carter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While deep in kel'no'reem, Teal'c finally sees who he has wanted all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



> For shinealightonme

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v520/Angelus2hot/?action=view&current=yourlover.jpg)

 

[Your Lover](http://vimeo.com/48561490) from [AO3 for Vidders](http://vimeo.com/user12960432) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
